Boss, come back to me
by hedgehogandtheotter
Summary: Based after the events of Episode 4. Molly is struggling to cope whilst her Captain lays fighting for his life. An insight to her thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Blood.

"Molly"

"I'm sorry"

Silence.

The same sequence of events plagued the dreams of Molly Dawes. Her dreams nightmares, terrors that raged through her sleep, disturbing it, destroying it. It had only been a week since Captain James and Smurf were both shot by Badrai, and yet this week felt like years to Dawes. Smurf would be ok, she knew this. He had been discharged from the hospital and was sent home to recover. Captain James, however, was still in danger. His wounds were more critical, more serious than those of Smurfs. Lady Luck had not been shining on him that day.  
Maybe it was just fate, maybe they weren't really meant to be together. Maybe she should have given Smurf more of a chance, an opportunity to prove to her how he felt. She loved the Captain though; he was the one for her. Yes, she had been annoyed about his 'lies', his wife and child, but her love overcame that.

'You alright?' She could just hear Smurfs voice in her head. She needed someone right now. She needed someone to tell her that it wasn't her fault and that everything was going to be ok. Badrai was gone, but Molly Dawes still felt in danger.

She needed to see him, the Captain, her Captain. She made her way through the compound, the Afghanistan sun burning her skin, the air was quiet. Everyone was dealing with the pain of their loved Captain being on the brink of life or death. Her heart raced, but her eyes were dry. She had cried her tears, she was all out. She wished for him to wake up, to hold her close and tell her everything was ok. She needed to see his smile, the smile that made war seem bearable. She needed him to take her to Bath, for Christmas, to see the world he came from, a world that would be so different to her own.

She knew where he would be laying, still, as if he was dead already. He almost was. The route to his bed was second nature to her, she no longer needed to think about where her love would be, harmed by her mistakes. If she had just stayed in the nail shop then her Captain wouldn't be in this situation, neither would Smurf. She wouldn't have met the Captain though, and that is something she never wants to imagine, a life without him.

"How is he" She asked the nearest member of staff who was next to where Captain James lay. He was pale, too pale. His breathing was slow, minimum, barely noticeable. She was scared to place her hand on his bare skin in case it was ice cold. The thought of no longer feeling the comforting heat off her boss caused a shiver to run down her spine, a pain to form in her heart.

"He is stable, but serious"

They said that to Smurfs mum just before his brother died. Was this a sign of the inevitable outcome?

"Come on Sir, have some human decency and put some bloody effort in" she laughed to herself as she sat on the chair next to where the Captain lay. The only way she was coping currently was remembering the little things he said to her, or done to her, or just the way he looked at her. On his hospital bedside was a box of coco pops that Molly had placed there along with the lyrics he had given her before they done karaoke together. She wanted to remember him as that man, not a dying man.

She took his hand, a slight warmth still coming from it. He exhaled, louder than normal, as if he realised she was there, as if he was relieved to have her present.

"Boss, come back to me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this, favourite it, follow it, review it, the lot. It is greatly appreciated. Decided I would write more of this fic by using different characters points of views to show the situation. I might not give an outcome to the story (AKA if Captain James survives or not) until we see what happens on Sunday. However, I am tempted to write more fics regarding Captain James assuming that he survives so hopefully they will be started within the next couple of days to help pass the time between now and Sunday. Anyway, enjoy chapter two! **

**Captain James POV**

Molly Dawes. I could hear her voice, her breaking voice.  
'I'm an epic fail'  
She sounded broken when she said that, when she doubted her own ability as a soldier. I never wanted to hear her like that again, sad and desperate, yet here she was at my bedside wishing for me to wake up, and I couldn't.

"Boss, come back to me" She cried.

What was my problem?

I could feel her hand on mine, her skin hard from war yet comforting against my own. How I wanted to squeeze her hand back, show her that I was here for her, but no matter much I screamed at my hand it refused to move.

I could hear her stuttered breathing, she was crying. How much I just wanted to hug her, tell her I was here, that I was hers, prove how much I love her. I needed to show her that I would protect her, like I did when Sohail pointed to her, telling her that the Taliban wanted her dead.

She was right, love is more powerful than army protocol, but that might be why I die. I should have waited, waited until we were out of danger. I just wanted her to know how much I loved her, so that if I died she knew I was hers. If she has to go on without me, then at least she knows that she was the one for me.

I should be angry with Smurf, what he done was immature and dangerous, but I could have been more careful. If I had just waited, he wouldn't have seen, or if he had it wouldn't have led to both of us being shot, fighting for our lives.

Was he ok? Was he alive? If I am going to die, I hope to hell that he survives, for Molly. She needs someone, finally someone in her life that will love her, care for her, be there for her. If it isn't going to be me, then Smurf is perfect. That boy loves her. I can understand his anger, his heart break, but if that kills both of us then what have we achieved? We have hurt Molly, and that's not something we never wanted to do. We forgot about the mission and prioritised our own love life and look where it has got us! The girl we both love is crying because we were stupid.

I've tried to shout, scream for her, prove that I am still alive in here, but no sound escapes. It is just the sound of my breathing. I sound dead. I feel dead. But I am not yet.

"I will fight for you Molly Dawes. I will fight to survive, to come back to you. I need to see those eyes, that smile, your perfect face. I need to hear that voice, that weird mutation of the English language you have that I cannot resist. It makes you perfect. You are perfect. I need to come back to you, I promise I will fight to come back to you. I am at the junction between life and death and I know where I want to be, I just don't know which turning is correct. I am scared Molly, scared of turning the wrong way and hurting you even more. I hate the idea of you crying now, crying because of me. I shouldn't have kissed you; I should have just stayed professional, waited out. We wouldn't have been in this situation then. I am an epic fail, Molly Dawes, but I promise I will fight to come back to you. I need that god damn coffee."

She can't hear me, but I can hear her, and I will fight for her. I promise you that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Smurf POV**

I hate him.

How could he betray me? We were always there for each other and then he just goes and stabs me in the back where he knows it will destroy me. He stole her from me.

I hate him.

He is probably lying there, laughing with her, with **my** girl. He is probably already back to being typical Captain James, making her laugh, oh that smile.

I hope he dies.

I hate him.

What if he is dead? Where is Molly currently? What is she doing? How is she?

I hope he dies.

He stole her from me.

What if he is dead? Molly. Oh god. What have I done?

I love her; I want her to be happy. If he makes her happy, then isn't that a good thing?

No, I hate him. He stole her and betrayed me. Why should I feel any sympathy for him?

I can't imagine the pain she must be feeling right now, if he is dead that is. She must love him; she has grown up since we first met behind the take away. He must be the one for her, otherwise why would she look at him in that way, with those eyes full of love.

Is he dead?

I would know by now, wouldn't I? Someone would have informed us all if the Captain had died. He must still be alive then, but is he out of danger? He could still go.

What would that do to Molly?

It would kill her. She doesn't deserve that. She needs someone to care for her; clearly he is the one. He is meant to be there to protect her; I am just her 'mate'. I need to accept the fact that she will never love me the way I adore her. I'm more of a brother to her. Maybe I need to start acting like a brother, the best brother, a supportive and caring brother.

If I hadn't had lost my temper, if I had just focused on the task in hand then no one would have been in this situation. I wouldn't be injured, the captain would be definitely alive and Molly, well, she would be happy.

I don't hate him.

I hope he lives,

For Molly.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain James POV

The only sound is the constant beeping, the sound of life. I can't hear Molly. She isn't here.

After what feels like years, I open my eyes. The light is bright and blinding. I take in my immediate surroundings, the smell of the hospital along with the view of the beeping machine. My thoughts turn to Smurf, was he ok? His actions were reckless, I could have died. I think I am out of danger now though, I hope I am. For Molly.

I hear movement in the room and slowly turn my head to see what it was. My neck was stiff, sore to move. I see a couple of members of staff in my room clearly checking to see how I was doing. If it weren't for them I would probably be dead. I notice the window looking into my room, and then I notice the two figures standing there, then the face of the one person I wanted to see more than anything else in the world. That smile of hers, I have missed it. The memory of it had been fading every minute that I was unable to open my eyes to see her. I am glad I have been able to refresh the image.

The nurse opens the door to allow them to enter. My heart rate increases with the excitement of seeing Molly but also with the nerves of seeing Smurf. He was alive, so that was calming.

I am glad that Smurf is ok, that he accepts that he fucked up out there but is going to move on. He leaves, which I am slightly happy about as I can finally see my Molly without worrying about Smurf acting out again.

I feel more relaxed now that we are alone. No more waiting, no more worrying about the others finding out. We can finally be together without any judgement or questioning. My divorce had been finalised ages ago, so that was something we could move on from. I hope my son likes Molly, I hope they can get on. I would hate anything to upset him; he has been so strong during the whole divorce and I am guessing throughout me almost dying. I notice on my arm in his writing 'I love dad'. He was always such a strong little soldier.

I hear the door open, interrupting the time Molly and I finally had together. It was my little hero and Rebecca. He was so excited that the writing was still on my arm, as if he knew that I was going to wake up and therefore he didn't need to react to the fact. I decides to introduce Molly carefully to Rebecca considering she is still quite sensitive about the whole divorce. She hadn't moved on completely so I don't want to push my new love in her face before she gets the chance to find the right man for her.

Molly is amazing with children, she just seems to know what to do. I mean, she knew how to work with Bashira and my son seems to like her which is such a relief. He doesn't know yet that she is my girlfriend, that she is the love of my life. He is just beginning to understand what our divorce means so he will need some time to understand who Molly is in my life. The fact that Molly is willing to help with that, to work with that, to wait for the right time to break it to him and help him understand makes me feel like this was the right decision to make. This was meant to be.

I can't wait to get out of this hospital bed, to start my life again. Things were finally starting to fall into place. This was the start of the rest of my life and I was finally able to spend it with Molly Dawes, the woman I love.


End file.
